2 Hearts
by Knightofthewind117
Summary: When Sora, The Keyblade Weilder wakes up in Tokyo he discovers that he's part of the Reapers game. He teams up with Neku a boy who's been through it before to stop this.
1. Partners

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. There might be spelling and grammar mistakes so sorry for that. Kingdom Hearts and The World Ends With You awesome games check them out. Oh and this is set after KH2 and The World Ends With You so enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Partners

As Sora lay on the cold thick pavement, memories were flashing through his mind. He was on the island he knew and loved, He was with his two best friends he had been searching for the past year, Riku and Kairi. They were gazing at a letter with a symbol he recognized instantly, it was the Kings symbol , Sora yanked the letter out of Kairi's hand and started to read it, He couldn't believe what he was reading, "We've got a new mission!" he said in excitement.

But know he was here, face first on the pavement. Where in the world was he, but first things first, when your lying on the ground what's the first thing you would do, get the hell of it. He slowly got up, he was struggling to even stand.

Once he saw his surroundings he couldn't believe where he was, He was in a Tokyo District, He had only seen pictures of it on the island, he never thought he would be here but he was or was he, "This can't be happening" he said to himself holding his head in his hands like he was having a nervous breakdown. "It can't be happening where am I?" Was he in a dream, Sora has had plenty of dreams like this, where he didn't have a grip on reality but in those dreams he woke up, He wasn't waking up from this dream, which only meant one thing.

This isn't a dream. This is real! "No!" Sora screamed as if he was in pain, but he was in pain his mind was broken into pieces. As he was losing his grip on reality it's like his memories broke through the insanity. There were his friends Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey. These memories calmed him down. He then realised what he had to do. "I have to get back to them." He said. "But first things first, I have to find out how I got here."

He tried speaking to the different people who were walking in the district. So far nobody's been talking to him, it's like he was invisible, and that's when his question was answered.

There was a boy leaning back against a wall in the district, he was the same age as Sora, fifteen, he was wearing a purple t-shirt and shorts. He looked like one of those boys you would see standing outside some stores, acting cool, but there was something different about this boy but Sora couldn't figure it out. "They can't see you." the boy said. "What are you talking about?" Sora said. "This isn't the real Tokyo, you're in a game." "A game!" Sora said confused yet again at his grip on reality. "You are now officially part of the Reapers Game." The mysterious boy said. "Just who are you?" Sora screamed really losing his patience. "Name's Neku got it memorised." He said. Sora then had a brief flashback to Axel, an enemy who turned friend, he payed the ultimate sacrifice to help Sora. Sora never really got to thank him.

There was suddenly a strange noise like something you would have heard when there where nobodies around, But this wasn't a nobody. "Shit Noise, make a pact with me!" Neku said. "What does that mean?" Sora said. "It means we have to become partners"

**So guys how did you like it. Feedback is welcome XD.**


	2. Noisy Heartless

**Hey Guys I'm back. Spelling and grammar mistakes probably [I'm only writing now] so enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Noisy Heartless

There was a bright blue light almost completely blinding Sora. He held his hand blocking the array of flashing blue lights. "You get used to it." Neku said. Sora could hear the voice but could barely see the person who was saying it. After that 5 second light show Sora saw truly what he was fighting.

There were a dozen or so frogs? Sora then noticed these weren't any normal frogs, they had these strange markings on their backs like they had been just drawn on by a child, they also had these viscous claws, that's when Sora discovered these frogs weren't friendly.

Neku was standing beside him; in a battle position Neku flipped something in the air like a coin. It took a split second for Sora to recognize what it was. It was a pin with a strange burning fire symbol on it.

"Hope you're handy with these." Neku said as the pin landed on his hand "You'll need them." He rushed straight into the group of frogs like a solider running into a battlefield.

A burst of fire appeared underneath the frogs, they squealed like an animal on the verge of dying. Was Neku causing the fire? Sora didn't have enough time to think about it as one of the strange frogs started to bite at his shoe. He felt a sudden pain in is foot, quickly before the strange frog could bite into his skin Sora kicked it with the bottom of his shoe, sending it flying into a large group of the frogs.

They then turned their attention to Sora, before Sora could get out his keyblade they completely covered him, Sora was starting to suffocate, he was trapped in the darkness until. The whole group of frogs exploded in a ball of light.

Neku turned round and was really surprised at what he was seeing. Sora the boy he had just met the one that seemed harmless was lying on the ground holding a giant key like a weapon.

"What the hell is that?" Neku said staring straight at the keyblade like a kid looking at a real gun for the first time. "Oh, this is the Keyblade" "Why are you carrying around a giant Key?" "And where do you store that thing, do you store it up your a....?" "I'll explain later" Sora said quickly before he could say that word.

"Let's beat these guys first" Sora said "Right" Neku said as he nodded. They both ran into the group ready for the battle.

There was more fire underneath the frogs as they burned. They're squeals were horrifying, there're flesh was burning. You feel sorry for them but they are the enemy, Sora ran up to a group of 15 slashing each one just like he did to the heartless. He had flashbacks to those horrible creatures which stole people's hearts. He got to the last time and used a fire spell burning it like the other ones.

The battle ended before they knew it there was a flash of white and they were back in normal Tokyo. "What were we just fighting?" Sora said confused. "They're called the noise" Neku said "Its what the Reapers use to take out players." "So were all part of a game?" Sora said "Yes don't complete the missions you fail to exist." "I've played through this game four times." "I'm not playing through it again," "You're on your own." "What?" Sora said, "But I can't get through this on my own!" "I have to find a way out of this on my own." Neku said turning his back to Sora not looking back. Neku slowly started walking away from Sora, "But Neku!" Sora shouted trying to stop Neku. "What!" "You can't get out of this by working on your own!" Neku started to turn around listening to Sora's reasons.

"You can't do this alone; you have to let people into your life!" Neku had heard that before the memories were flashing through his head. "The World Ends With You" Neku then remembered those words helped him after the game. "I remember those words" Neku said turning back to Sora. "A friend told me if I want to get anywhere in life I have to let people into my life." "If we're going to get through this we're going to get through this together" A smile appeared on Sora's face, Neku smiled back. "Friends?" Neku said holding out his hand "Friends" Sora said bringing down his hand.

"First things first," Neku said, "Why are you carrying round a giant key or **KeyBlade **as you say?" Sora then began explaining that he was the keyblade wielder chosen to save the worlds from darkness. "Whoa you've been through a lot I thought I had it hard"** "**You get used to it." Sora said. Before Neku could ask anymore questions Sora asked one of his own. "What are those pins you're carrying around?" "These are player pins." Neku answered, "Each player has some, check your pocket" Sora did what he said and reached into his pocket.

He felt something in his hand, it wasn't the lucky charm Kairi gave him, he gave that back to her so what was it. He pulled out his hand there, shocked at what was there. He just completely stared at his hand, how the hell these got into his pocket was a mystery to Sora. "Each pin has a unique power." But before Neku could explain anymore there was beeping sound from his pocket.

"Mission mail has just arrived." Sora had a confused look on his face "I'll explain later" Neku said. "It says, stop the Noisy Heartless?"

**So guys yet again what do you think. It be nice to know how to improve my writing **


End file.
